Anur Phaetos
'Anur Phaetos '''is an alternate dimension home to various alien species, including Ectonurites, Loboans, Thep Khufans, and Tranylians. Ruled entirely by the Ectonurite species, Anur Phaetos and its inhabitants are worshiped by the Shiyurei clan and similar cults. Zach and Wendy Shiyurei, Jack Shelley, Luna Long, and Sitre are all rerumas of species from this dimension. Description There are many legends circulating throughout the galaxy about the nature of Anur Phaetos. Some are based loosely on a measure of truth, while others are lost to the spread of rumor and misinformation. The true nature of Anur Phaetos is in fact even more strange and mysterious than the legends attributed to it. Anur Phaetos is an alternate dimension, one governed by different laws and constants than our own; most notable is the prevalence of what is often called "anti-mana," a force or repulsion present in the absence of life energy. Anti-mana is poorly understood but pervades the Anur dimension, manifesting in or from absences in spacetime known only as "the darkness." Little is known of the darkness; some have suggested it is an even deeper dimension, or perhaps the realm of death itself. These theories have not been verified, as little to no scientific research has been conducted on Anur Phaetos due to the extreme dangers the realm presents. Anur Phaetos is inhabited by many strange and hostile species, but ruled by the Ectonurites, an undead race possessing the power to manipulate anti-mana. Ectonurites simultaneously exhibit the similarities and differences between our realm and Anur Phaetos; they possess DNA and protoplasmic phylogenetic structures similar to Necrofriggians, but they are not properly alive, and exhibit consciousness even in singular DNA strands. Scientists have sometimes speculated that Ectonurites originated from our dimension, but were assimilated into Anur Phaetos similarly to the Anur system, and over generations or millennia have been altered due to their new surroundings and the anti-mana prevalent in the dimension. Anur system The Anur system is a system of several inhabited planets originally from our dimension, which were consumed by Anur Phaetos thousands of years ago. How this occurred is unknown; however, the phenomenon of alternate dimensions absorbing planets or systems into themselves is considered theoretically possible by interdimensional physicists, especially given dimensions with unusual physical properties. Mana is a multidimensional force which has been demonstrated to manifest between realms; the "planet" Anodyne is an interdimensional fissure existing in various dimensions simultaneously. Anti-mana theoretically possesses similar properties, which would explain the assimilation of the Anur system. Anur Transyl Anur Transyl is the largest inhabited planet in the Anur system, and the home planet of the Transylian species. The entire planet is fully mechanized, with machinery seeping into the upper layers of its mantle in order to siphon fuel from the core for the industrial surface of the planet. The Transylians are a technologically adept species with a particular mastery over electromagnetism and genetics, which has led to their artificial evolution into electricity-conducting hybrids of living things and machines. Transylians once cohabited on Anur Transyl with a vicious race known as the Vladats, who consumed the Transylians for food. The Transylians used their superior technology to eradicate the Vladats and establish their dominance; however, they soon found themselves at the mercy of the Ectonurite species, who enslaved them and made use of their industrial prowess to develop interstellar technologies. Over the centuries, the Transylians have become fully subservient to the Ectonurites, worshiping them and electing individuals of high merit to serve Zs'Skayr directly. However, some Transylians work in secret against the Ectonurites. Luna Lobo Luna Lobo is the forested moon of Anur Transyl. Considered one of the few "beautiful" places in the system, Luna Lobo is a mostly wild world feared by the Transylians for its savage nature. Multiple attempts by the Transylians to colonize the moon have failed, due to interference by Loboans, the native intelligent species of Luna Lobo. Loboans primarily hunt in packs, but the most powerful individuals are often lone hunters. While Loboans mostly enjoy freedom on their world, many have been captured and brought into the servitude of the Ectonurites. As with the Transylians, some Loboans are not hostile toward aliens, such as the presumed father of Luna Long. Anur Khufos Anur Khufos is a scorching desert world and the closest planet to the Anur system's star. Because of this proximity, the native inhabitants of Anur Khufos, the Thep Khufans, were able to evade Ectonurite rule until Zs'Skayr plunged the world into eternal night utilizing corrodium, a mineral located in high quantities on Anur Khufos. Subsequently, the traditional hierarchial social system of the Thep Khufans was overturned by Zs'Skayr, who instead forced the Thep Khufans to worship and serve him. History After the Anur system was assimilated into Anur Phaetos, the Ectonurites conquered the various planets in the system, turning their respective intelligent species into their slaves. The hierarchy of the Ectonurite species and their slave worlds is ruled by the High Ecto-Lord, and obeys a ritualistic orthodoxy based on the nature of anti-mana. The Ectonurites exploited many of the species in the Anur system for their powers or technology, and the most powerful species in the system - the Transylians, the Loboans, and the Thep Khufans - were made into the Ectonurites' "primary vessels." Zs'Skayr, the High Ecto-Lord, ensured that his three servants were of these three powerful species, as part of his master plan to take over our dimension. Many interactions between our dimension and Anur Phaetos have occurred over the years, including various incidents on Earth, which occurred to Earth's high concentration of both mana and anti-mana. In ancient Egypt, the discovery of a portal between Earth and Anur Khufos led to the formation of the Children of Khufos. During the Asuka period of Japanese history, a dark magician discovered the existence of Anur Phaetos and formed a pact with the Ectonurite species devoting himself to their worship. Changing his name to "Shiyurei," the magician formed an isolated clan deep in the mountains, where it became a tradition for the clan's patriarchs to be wed to Ectonurite hive queens and breed reruma children. By the 21st century, the matriarch of the Shiyureis was half-Ectonurite reruma Itagaki Shiyurei; her son, Zach, is the current heir. Anur Phaetos also interacted with Earth in the 19th and 21st centuries. In the late 19th century, an interdimensional portal opened which led to many inhabitants of Anur Phaetos entering the Earth. The Plumbers were able to repel the invasion, but the incident did lead to the inception of many modern-day monster myths. For example, the modern popular image of Frankenstein's monster is believed to have originated from the physical appearance of Transylians; the same is true of pop cultural depiction of mummies, based on Thep Khufans. Boris Karloff (an English actor who portrayed Frankenstein's monster in the 1931 film ''Frankenstein ''and the mummy in the 1932 film ''The Mummy), as well as Karloff's makeup artist Jack Pierce, were former Plumbers. At some point in the twentieth century, while Vilgax searched for the near-complete Omnitrix, one of his probes entered Anur Phaetos and was found by Zs'Skayr, who used it to leave his planet and seek out the Omnitrix. He was accidentally trapped within it by Myaxx, but escaped in 2005 and attempted to take over the Earth; he was thwarted and destroyed by Ben Tennyson. Zs'Skayr later attempted to infest Vilgaxia but was defeated and destroyed by the combined efforts of Ben and Vilgax. Decades later, in 2022, a woman named Sally Long was mysteriously transported to the Anur system due to purple lightning; upon returning, she carried with her a reruma child, Luna Long. Category:Locations Category:Alternate dimensions